User talk:AndreEagle17
---- RE: Thanks for the heads up. Hopefully, the user will know his lesson. Carl Johnson Jr. (talk) 18:58, March 2, 2015 (UTC) Wow FINALLY. 19:52, March 2, 2015 (UTC) Cheetah OMG, you're like me, i think the Cheetah is way better than the adder, Zentorno and Turismo R. Just look at it! It's SEXY! XD. (talk) | ( ) 20:36, March 2, 2015 (UTC) i think you should. What other cars do you have? (talk) | ( ) 20:42, March 2, 2015 (UTC) Honestly, the Cheetah isn't bad looking, but I think no car is sexier than my Entity XF and Zentorno. Those are like the best super cars introduced in gaming. I like the Adder too but it doesn't really amuse me. I like Bugattis to me but they don't seem too appealing. The rear of the XF could be a lot better though. But with the thing with the Cheetah, I like both Cheetahs. The car and the stripper XD. ( ) 20:50, March 2, 2015 (UTC)Smashbro8 I also own a green Monroe and gray Vacca but, like my Entity XF, I'm scared I'd lose them if I drive them out and get killed. ( ) 20:51, March 2, 2015 (UTC)Smashbro8 well, we all like the stripper! XD (talk) | ( ) 20:53, March 2, 2015 (UTC) My cars are: *Adder *Cheetah *Entity XF *Zentorno *Feltzer *Jester racecar *Stinger GT *Z-Type *Turismo R *Vacca *Merryweather Mesa *Dubsta 6x6 *Panto *Elegy RH8 *Bati 801 Custom *Hearse (yes, whats the problem?) *Stanier *Granger *Hotknife *Blade *Dukes *Sandking XL *Super Diamond * (talk) | ( ) 20:54, March 2, 2015 (UTC) Out of that list I like all of those except the Hearse and the Panto. I never obtained a Bati Custom, Elegy RH8, Hotknife, Stinger GT or Merryweather Mesa but I believe I'd like them if I drove them. I really would love to have a Bati Custom in my GTA with Sprunk Livery. That's the best one. I also love the Massacro racecar and it's beautiful orange painting! ( ) 21:03, March 2, 2015 (UTC)Smashbro8 I agree, i bought the Panto as a stupid run-around car, i never use it, i also got the hearse as it is rare, i found it when a modder was i a lobby, LOL. XD (talk) | ( ) 21:05, March 2, 2015 (UTC) To be honest, i never use many of them, i only use the Zentorno, Cheetah, MerMesa and Stinger GT! I sometimes use the Bati, as it is a great escape vehicle (sometimes) :) (talk) | ( ) 21:09, March 2, 2015 (UTC) The Rhapsody is a funny car, its stupid, but its good to modify, its still a piece of sh*t tho XD (talk) | ( ) 21:13, March 2, 2015 (UTC) Pacer? never heard of that.... (talk) | ( ) 21:18, March 2, 2015 (UTC) OH, i thought you meant a GTA Car, yes, the AMC Pacer, as to the Raphsody's inspiration. That car is so common in america, but is quite a rarity in GTA land lol. I suppose it died out in the 2000s, but it was a common car in the 1990s (talk) | ( ) 21:22, March 2, 2015 (UTC) Alright, i'll try, ive gotta go soon. (talk) | ( ) 21:26, March 2, 2015 (UTC) RE: User page cleanup Done. SJWalker (talk) 23:33, March 2, 2015 (UTC) User That user who changed the Zentorno quotation could possibly be an Anonim sockpuppet, as he made a similar nonsense edit to the Roosevelt before he started swearing at Sean. Might be worth keeping an eye on him. SJWalker (talk) 15:55, March 3, 2015 (UTC) It might not be him, this could just be an independent vandal. I'd wait a while, though it doesn't look like he's going to be a constructive editor. SJWalker (talk) 16:00, March 3, 2015 (UTC) RfP Hey Andre, i have being considering re-requesting for Patroller rights, after all, it has been more than a month, and i'm considering requesting this month, when do you suggest doing it? (talk) | ( ) 19:23, March 3, 2015 (UTC) What i don't find fair is that Demoted users have moved into Patrollers, taking up room that could be used for ACTIVE users, that is completely unfair, users like JBanton (who has now been moved into Patrollers) hasn't made a proper article edit for nearly 2 months, and is rarely online. Ohter users also happen to do the same thing. This is holding my opportunity back. (talk) | ( ) 20:15, March 3, 2015 (UTC) Dodo8 hasn't made an article edit since November 2014, the latest edits are only talk pages, files and GTA wiki:staff pages. (talk) | ( ) 20:17, March 3, 2015 (UTC) 3D universe manufacturer - Grotti That image on the Grotti page is not evidence that the cars are attributed to a manufacturer. Evidence would be something like the Willard billboard (coincidentally it is right next to the Grotti showroom) which shows the Elegant. The Grotti showroom has random vehicle spawns. I just had a Jester spawned and parked a Super GT next to it. Took a photo. Doesn't mean Jester and Super GT are Grotti cars. Cheers. smurfy (coms) 23:05, March 3, 2015 (UTC) : There could be other evidence I have missed. But that particular image is certainly not evidence. It's odd that the info has been on the Grotti page so long so I suspect there may be some other supporting evidence that I don't remember and haven't seen recently. smurfy (coms) 00:34, March 4, 2015 (UTC) Diamond Hey take a look at Diamond Street page. There is a Trivia that "The street's name is a reference to the gemstone, Diamond. " I think it is a quite obvious fact that everyone knows. So there is no need of it to be in Trivia. Can I remove it?. Hunter(Talk/ ) 10:31, March 4, 2015 (UTC) Rain removed it:D Hunter(Talk/ ) 13:38, March 4, 2015 (UTC) NFS Carbon I played the PSP version. And yes!!! I loved the Ford Mustang and the Corvette!!!! That game was amazing. Need for Speed is okay now but it doesn't interest me like before. ( ) 02:03, March 5, 2015 (UTC)Smashbro8 I also loved the Lamborghini Murcielago but that was the last car obtained. ( ) 02:06, March 5, 2015 (UTC)Smashbro8 I like Hot Pursuit but it isn't as fun as Carbon. I also am wondering about NFS Rivals but I have to buy an Xbox One. ( ) 02:13, March 5, 2015 (UTC)Smashbro8 I've been wanting Forza Horizon for the longest time and now I think there's a Forza Horizon 2 already out or being made. ( ) 02:18, March 5, 2015 (UTC)Smashbro8 Gran Turismo 6 is an amazing game though! I love Gran Turismo 6. ( ) 02:27, March 5, 2015 (UTC)Smashbro8 You should! It's really good! ( ) 02:35, March 5, 2015 (UTC)Smashbro8 It's called the ONLINE Heists Update Impossible? Show me ONE place where Rockstar have made ANY mention of any of the ONLINE Heists Udate content being made available in Story Mode. Would you also like the list of items that are already in Online that do not appear in Story Mode? Lets start with Collectors Edition vehicles and go from there shall we? Speculation is speculation. smurfy (coms) 03:26, March 6, 2015 (UTC) Trip me not If you would please leave Hidden Packages in GTA Vice City alone for a week, until I'm done adding maps - PLEASE! You said "Once again I fixed it for you." No, you totally interfered. I don't need help with anything Wikia. No numbers, galleries, reformatting - nothing. Your changes prevent me from zooming along and creating MY page concept. You have no concept of what I'm trying to accomplish, while stumbling over your 'help' trip, so pleas butt out. I'm open to suggestion, please make comments and offer to help or make suggestions first in the Talk:Hidden Packages in GTA Vice City page. Thanks Payphone Wiki Administrator (Disney Wizard|M|T| | |Ph|IJ) 21:33, March 7, 2015 (UTC) :As stated in the Wiki policy, nobody "owns" anything on Wiki. To paraphrase from the main policy page: "If you create a Wiki page, expect it to be edited mercilessly". SJWalker (talk) 21:38, March 7, 2015 (UTC)